


Captured

by darkwingduckie7



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingduckie7/pseuds/darkwingduckie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack teaches Ianto how to spank John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on June 3rd, 2012.
> 
> Beta (thank you so very much!): czarina_kitty
> 
> Created for the spanking_world “WE WILL ROCK YOU ” Challenge
> 
> Challenge prompt from selana1505 – “Fandom: Torchwood, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones/John Hart - Jack teaches Ianto how to properly spank someone... and John is the willing 'victim'. I'd like to see some sexy spanking, whatever implement you think works here. But I want John to enjoy it - even if he might not admit it right away. Please no non-con, I want sexy fun.”
> 
> Uses profanity from various languages; translations could be found on the bottom after the fic.

I still have no idea how it happened.

And being a Time Agent and a con man I make it my business to know everything.

One moment I had a bomb attached to my chest (a gift from my genius ex-lover), a last minute rescue (thank you team Bikini Cops), and then Jack decides I’m too much of a risk to timelines.

Really? Little ‘ole me? I’m innocent like a lamb.

Should have seen it, I really should. Jack’s a bastard like that. Next thing I know I’m waking up in a cell, handcuffed and naked.

Normally, I like chained-up naked time as much as the next guy. Like that one time on Chrotum-oexe I was chained to the sex swing with the sexy four armed beauty deliciously torturing me… but that’s a story for another time.

Something tells me Jack’s torture isn’t going to be as enjoyable. Did I mention he could be a cold-hearted cruel arsehole? Back in the day the man was a better torturer than I am. And I don’t admit to being second best easily.

I notice all the cameras pointing at my decrepit cell although I must say it is very clean; lick the ground kind of clean. Not that I’d want to. Nope, not at all.

The locks seem too advanced for the 21st century and the asswipe took my Vortex Manipulator and stripped me of _everything_. I do hope he enjoyed searching, although I bet he left the job to Eye Candy. Wish I was conscious at the time though…

Fucking cocksucker ( _yes, please_ ).

I scream as I bang on the glass cell door ( _ouch!_ ), “Hey, Jacky boy! I know you can hear me! Let me go or fuck me!”

There, laying all my cards out.

“I’d be fine if Eye Candy or Beauty and Brains fucked me too. And just give Lips a whip, I’d purr for her!”

Ok, so I’m easy. Never turn down sex I say, even if it’s not on offer. It can always be added to the table later.

His team is so pretty, I bet he chose them just so he could fuck them. _I’d_ like to fuck them…

“You know no one can do the things I can with my mouth.” Just a reminder, my darling.

No answer.

Nothing.

Nada.

Silence.

Fuck.

Technically no, no fucking going on.

Well, shit.

“ **C’est des conneries!** Let me go! I have triplets in Tarangilak waiting for me. You remember what the Tarangians are like, how could you be so cruel to keep me from those voluptuous tentacles and the suction… hmm, to die for?”

If I had known my darling could actually control his sex drive so well I would have stayed away.

Oh, who am I kidding, I would have kidnapped and chained him down instead.

Fuck.

Best-laid plans and all…

I sit my arse down on the cold ground tired of pacing and ranting. My throat is dry and hoarse I can barely speak. Goddess, how long are they going to keep me down here? I am not spending the rest of my life rotting down here, sexless and creditless.

This is worse than murder rehab; at least we all shagged each other senseless there.

Diu.

It’s been so long I’m freezing and starving. And horny. Oh so horny.

It’s actually pathetic. Shaking from the cold with my head on my knees (hands still cuffed at my back), I’m still so bloody hard. Leaking pre-come here… someone better touch me!

Fuck me, beat me, or just un-cuff my bloody hands so I can wank off. I can beg, I’m good at it… if only they’d listen.

Just don’t leave me the fuck like this!

I perk up as footsteps echo down the hollow corridors. Someone is coming for me. I’m hoping for sex but knowing pretty boy, it’s more likely torture.

At least he’ll be touching me. Maybe. Hopefully.

Oh, here comes Jack sauntering in with that sexy coat, although I’d never admit it.

“’Bout time darling.” I grin at him showing off my irresistible lips.  He’d better be picturing them around his cock. I know he misses my blow jobs, best in nine galaxies.

But he just stares at me with that indescribable look of his. It’s the same look that he used on Rignal 6 to stare down his executioners before he fucked them. This could really go either way for me.

He keeps on staring so I yell, anything to get a reaction out of him, “Pocałuj mnie w dupe!” Kiss my arse.

He smiles. That’s it darling; he still remembers the lingo but remains quiet. Maybe the old Jack is still hiding somewhere inside and he just needs me to unravel the layers of the goody-two-shoes.

“The offer still stands. The best that time and space offers are ours for the taking, you just have to release me. We could even take Eye Candy with us; he looks like a good fuck and we could teach him to run cons with us. It’d be a party with threesomes every night.”

His smile turns wicked and I shiver. This is it, he’s getting ready to torture, maybe even kill, me.

My smile fades.

The door creaks open and Eye Candy walks through. So, he’s gonna have Eye Candy watch? Didn’t take that one for a sadist…

But really, I’m just an innocent lamb chained up for slaughter. This is me at their mercy. I snort, yeah right, who am I kidding. There isn’t an uncorrupted nerve in my body.

Jacky boy turns to Eye Candy and speaks, “Ianto, what do you think we should do with him?”

“Hello, I’m _right_ here.” But I am ignored, of course. I know your tactics pretty boy, I invented most of them.

“He’s been a bad boy, Jack. Bad boys get punished.”

Ooh, they rehearsed this little drama. I’ll just sit back and watch the show then.

“Oh, but that one enjoys getting punished. You should see how pretty he looks with a red arse.”

If Eye Candy’s eyebrow could go any higher it’d have ended up in orbit.

“Maybe you could show me, Jack.”

Well, well, this seems to be turning out better than I thought. I knew Eye Candy had a filthy mind under that suit. Maybe they _will_ use me for sex…

“Or I could teach you how to mark his beautiful behind. And if he’s good maybe we could put those sweet lips of his to use as well.”

I want to scream ‘yes, please’ but if I do then they may change their minds. So I stay nice and quiet. And then in their post-coital haze I may be able to get the upper hand and escape. Things couldn’t get any better.

Fine, they could be better. I could be in the Vegas galaxy drinking, gambling, and having orgies. But as far as being chained up naked on this backwater planet goes, things could be way worse.

“Do you think he’s capable of being a good boy?”

I move my body into a submissive pose. I can definitely pretend to be good.

“Just look at him, Ianto. All nice and submissive just for us. He’d never turn down a good time. Would you gorgeous?”

This is the first time Jack’s addresses me so I need a good answer, “Never with you Jacky. Beat me, fuck me anytime.”

“Maybe he should address you as Sir, Jack?” Oh, qù nǐde Eye Candy. Don’t give the man ideas. He’s got enough of his own.

Jack smiles and looks at me with that piercing look again like he’s trying to see into the depths of my soul. “Yes, you will address me as Sir or you get left alone again. All cold and lonely in the cell, no way to take care of that engorged cock.”

Bastard. Oh well, I’ll play his game for now.

“Yes, Sir.”

Eye Candy’s eyebrow shoots up once more. Cào, that’s hot!

Jack finally opens the cell and pulls me up roughly by my shoulders. “Watch it!”

Smack. “Ouch!” He fucking spanked me without warning.

“Behave.” He throws me back down on the ground and turns to leave.

I guess they weren’t lying.  I growl, “Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Jack pets my head like an animal; like their fucking pteranodon pet. 

Jack drags me down the long and twisted corridors as Eye Candy follows with that blank look of his. How I’d love to slap and then kiss it off of him. Damn, Jack can definitely pick sexy.

“Ouch!” Damn bastard doesn’t have to pull so hard. I’m a willing participant. Yet, my cock seems to like this. Diu, my dick’s got its own mind!

Finally we make it to our destination. At least I figure it must be since it’s filled with lots and lots of nice toys.

The kinky bastards…

The room has a giant bed with red sheets, sofa, wardrobe, wooden table, couple of chairs, St. Andrew’s cross, spanking bench, chains on the walls, connecting bathroom, and cage; the various toys are on display in glass cases on the shelves and walls.

Nice, very nice. I can’t help but whisper is awe, “Please, use me.”

Jack chuckles. “Eager. I like it.”

I know Jack’s a kinky bastard but Eye Candy is definitely a surprise.

Jack grabs my straining cock firmly, drags me to the bench, and throws me down onto the cold leather. Eye Candy roughly straps my thighs to the bench, his touch smooth and gentle, as Jack holds me down with his open palm splayed on my bare back, his hands rough and callused just like I remember.

Although, he doesn’t have to hold me down…

Not like I’m getting up with my hands still cuffed behind my back.

Not like I want to anyway.

Jack’s fingers trace down my back, gently slide over my wrists and hands, and then stop at the top of my arse.

My cock is leaking, rubbing against the leather, as dizziness overtakes me. Damn, all I can smell is sex pheromones in the air; two distinct sets intermingling and colliding to drive me completely insane.

My darling’s hand strokes my arse cheeks, hard and rough and I moan out my pleasure. Delightful, just like I remember him. He intersperses the caresses with hot slaps against my skin. Oh, the sweet burn… no one spanks like Jack.

“Look how pink it’s already getting, and I barely touched it. Not as pretty as yours though, Ianto…”

“Hey…” He lays down another smack to disrupt my protest.

“… but he’ll do. Would you like to learn how to decorate him? It’s so much fun.”

I can just feel that eyebrow piercing through the back of my head and chuckle.

 _Smack_ … I get it; you want silence, my darling. I’ll give you what you want; just give me what I need.

Jack’s voice is calm and gentle; I’m not used to hearing it that way. But of course he’s not talking to me, he’s talking to Eye Candy.

_Of course._

“Watch how I do it, Ianto, and then I want you to try it.”

Fuck, can’t see them.

“Never spank with a flat palm, you’ll just end up hurting yourself and we don’t want to hurt you, just him. Cup your palm like this, not too much, just slightly, and then…”

_Whack…_

I squirm, bastard spanks hard! What happened to the concept of a warm up?

“Now you try it. Make sure you spank below the waist here and above the knees on the thighs. For now try to avoid his balls, we just want to hurt but not damage him.”

Oh, goody. That’s awfully nice of…

 _Smack…_ cào! Eye Candy’s a good student.

“Good job, Ianto. Now see if you can give him about twenty good ones, spread them out and make his arse sizzle and glow rosy pink.”

Oh, yes please! I want to yell it out at the top of my lungs but don’t out of fear that they’ll stop.

I moan at Eye Candy’s first hit and then fall into his hypnotic rhythm. There is no way this is his first time. His hands feel smoother and more delicate than Jack’s but they land hard and firm. Again and again and again they pound my flesh all hot and blistering.

My cock is shouting for attention now, I can almost come just from the feel and sound of his hands.

My mind travels through the stars, nebulas exploding behind my eyelids.

Yes.

Please.

More.

He stops, bugger the bastard.

More!

Now!

Fucking Eye Candy!

I want to shout and scream at the top of my lungs. Too soon, not enough, need more, need you, both of you.

But I wait in silence.

“Good job, Ianto. Nice and hot.” Jack’s hands caress my backside and I try and lean into the touch. Every stroke is fire against my skin and I want… more spanking… a fuck… a cock in my mouth. Anything… just more.

So desperate and needy, I lay there wanton. This is what I wanted… Jack. And I get Eye Candy as a bonus.

Then Jack’s hand smacks me more and the beautiful beating rains down again and I’m pushing my backside into them, my body humming in perfect tune to Jack’s. And this is perfect, how it was and how it is always supposed to be.

The hand falls harder and harder on the flesh and my moans turn into yelps. Then as suddenly as they started, they stop.

Silence.

I strain my ears to hear only a faint movement behind me.

I wait in silence, open my mouth to yell, tell them to hurry up… but make myself shut the fuck up at the last moment.

Bloody hell, the anticipation is killing me.

I jumped as someone’s fingers gently traced my buttocks. Shivering from the gentle touch I mewled. Yes, I fucking mewled at the attention, the physical contact.

Sweet Goddess, I am so their _bitch_.

With a second of warning the air whistles around an instrument and then… _whack!_

“Arschloch! Fuck that hurt!” Followed by two more bloody strokes.

Jack’s voice is ice cold when he speaks, “Quiet. You can moan, scream, or sob but you can’t talk.”

He hit me again just the make his point. I get it, darling, I get it. My mouth just won’t stay quiet. Bad mouth!

“Ianto, hold the paddle like this…” An erotic image of them flashes through my mind, Jack’s hands all over Eye Candy showing him the right way to handle the implement. It’s so hot I wish I could see them. My neck strains as I try to get a little peek at them but no luck. I grunt in frustration.

“… as you follow my movement, we’ll swing together to get the flow…”

Oh, Goddess, that sexy voice invades every pore of my body causing goose bumps to rise. Hit me Eye Candy, fucking just pound my skin, bruise my flesh. _Please._

I realize the distant wonton noises are coming from me and I don’t care.

“… just right…”

 _Whack…_ Oh, Eye Candy you are such a good student! Own me… _please_.

“… and again.”

I melt into the next hit and the next and the next and the next. The skin on my arse is ablaze with the intensity of the fires of Hell.

It burns so good.

Eye Candy rains down the delicious pain and I moan and groan and scream and cry. I’m using the limited movement I have to grind my hard cock into the leather and I’m so close as the heat coils in my abdomen tears fall from my eyes.

_Yes, yes, yes… I’m a good boy._

The swirls of color invade my vision and I scream and sob and come all over the leather. The blows stop as my body still shudders from the aftershocks. Jack’s voice permeates through my haze. “Do that again and we’ll really give Gwen a whip.  We were going to give you a reward for being so good but you just couldn’t wait.”

_Oh… shit._

I came without thinking, damn.

Jack leans his body over mine and nibbles on my ear as he purrs words scented with desire, “You have a choice, John. You can either leave my territory and never come back or stay here. We’ll watch you but you’ll get a room, not a cell, and Ianto and I will use you whenever we like, just like today. You just have to listen to everything we say. Would you like to stay?”

My mind churns from the sound of his melodic voice, feel of his body, his smell… the smell of salty sea air and honey dripping with every syllable.

Without thinking I stumble through my words, “Yes p-please, sweet Goddess, p-please o-own me.”

I am their bitch, their whore, their slave.

**Author's Note:**

> I had John use curse words from a variety of languages throughout the story. My reasoning is that he’s traveled through time and space and he’s probably been exposed to many cultures and in the future a mix of various cultures and languages. The premise is kind of stolen from Firefly where in the future languages mix and especially curse words. For John, I figured he needs a dirty mouth to go right along with his dirty mind and that meant an extensive vocabulary of profanity. 
> 
> Meanings:
> 
> Arschloch - Arsehole in German
> 
> C’est des conneries – Bullshit in French
> 
> Cào – Fuck in Mandarin Chinese
> 
> Diu – Fuck in Cantonese
> 
> Pocałuj mnie w dupe – Kiss my ass in Polish
> 
> Qù nǐde – Fuck off/shut the fuck up in Mandarin Chinese


End file.
